User blog:BobTheDoctor27/November 2011 Update
Howdy there, computer-user. It is I, [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] bringing you my latest monthly blog post/story update. Story Updates Well, it's that time of year again: December. The days are getting noticeably shorter, it's getting a whole lot colder, and my school bus seems to be taking longer every morning. D: That's right, you guessed it, it's time for me to start writing Frozen Calling again! ''Frozen Calling'' For those of you who don't know - or have simply forgotten - Frozen Calling is my personal favourite of my 2011 stories. It's my first attempt at a mystery, by suggestion of Abc8920, and is shaping out to be a very complex who-dunnit that I'm extremely proud to call mine. The story revolved around a drifting Av-Matoran named Glonor, who is travelling around Ko-Metru on a tour bus when the vehicle crashes in the midst of rural Ko-Metru. Fortunately, the passengers are saved by the local police department, but the former military cop immediately senses that something is wrong in the frozen town of Elysium. Who is the mysterious cop-murderer and what does he have to do with the local biker gang? Why is Nokama the next person on his hit list? And just what exactly lies in the depths of the town's old, abandoned concrete bunker. Only time will tell and Glonor continues to stay up at night, worried about what the future may hold for him. Well, I stopped writing it in summer because I hated doing WitD and I wanted to get it out of the way, so I could focus fully on Frozen Calling in easy, gradual installments. Now that WitD is one chapter away from complete - which I can't be bothered writing for a while - I've decided to sit down and finish my favourite, wintry tale. Plus, I'm pleased to announce, that I have already written the next 2 chapters and plan on releasing them both very soon. Within the next 24 hours in fact. The latter of these chapters will feature the debut of Glidus, who is based around the character suggested by Chicken Bond in my Frozen Calling Contest. Though he only appears for one chapter, he has been extremely fun to write for and I hope you readers enjoy his chapter. ''Vendetta'' Additionally, some of you obsessed fans might have noticed this template: Indeed, over the past month I have added two new stories to it that you may not have heard of, the first being Vendetta. Now, while I don't intend to post this story until early year, I probably should mention that it has already been written out and finalized. Anyway, to keep you guys interested in it until I post it, I've devised a number of potential spoilers. Now, while some of these are factually correct, a large number of them are intentional myths that I have purposely placed to arouse suspicion and provoke interest. The rumours are listed below: *Makuta Karabak will return. *Golyo's Fractures Universe counterpart will make a minor appearance. *The story will take place six months after the events of Whispers in the Dark. *Tollubo will wear a new Kanohi. *Mesa's Fractures Universe Counterpart will appear. *Turaga Matoro and Vilnius will appear. *Tollubo will be fully qualified to drive. *The villain will not be a Cult of Darkness member. *Agori inventions - such as mechanical clocks, communicator lines, and car-like forms of transport - will once again be referenced. *Agitarahk will return only to be killed by Tollubo's Fractures Universe Counterpart. *The story will only be two chapters long. Think you can guess which ones are false? Please leave your theories or suggestions in the comment section below. :P Falling in the Black Furthermore, I'm very pleased to say that the first two chapters of Falling in the Black have recently been posted. Now, I may not have made this particularly clear in the past but I would like to emphasize that this is a joint-project. User:Abc8920 will be co-writing this story so it should be fun to read when it's finally finished. Hopefully we'll be able to get it done a lot quicker than WitD and, so far, it should be a lot more fun. :P Anyway, the second chapter has been posted, which was one of my all-time favorite chapters to write. I've always loved the traditional way of life that Matoran have, living in villages or small communities with fishing nets, air bladders, and widgets. It's those minute details - the things that seem so welcoming and ordinary - that I've always liked writing about. Anyway, chapter 1 serves largely as an introduction. All of the important Matoran characters are introduced and the scenario is set in stone. In chapter 2 the village life in the ring-fortress is explored from Connla's perspective, conveying her attitudes towards Goll, Torlo and Kyros. I hope that these messages are made clear and I'm extremely pleased to say that responsibility for writing the next chapter will be handed to Abc8920 while I work on finishing Whispers in the Dark - which is a tremendous help as I want to make the finale extraordinary. :P Polls Now, if you've read this far down then you are obviously a committed fan... that or you have too much time on your hands. Either way, I would like to ask you to fill out the following few polls on what you think of my story. Most of these polls are also available on my userpage if you should feel the need to reinforce a vote. Which of Matoro1's stories do you like best? Ghosts of the Past Whispers in the Dark Frozen Calling Falling in the Black What is your opinion regarding the quality of Matoro1's current story serials: Whispers in the Dark, Frozen Calling and Falling in the Black? They are my favourite serials of his so far They are very interesting They seem a little over-ambitious The chapters aren't worth the wait when they are finally posted Matoro1 should stop making blog posts and just finish WitD already! I respect the fact that Matoro1's personal life means he no longer has time to post chapters as frequently as his audience would like and I am content with the chapters when they are posted Which Falling in the Black character do you like best? Torlo Connla Goll Sarnii Krennato (Fractures Alternate Universe) Kyros Fiancha Turas New MOCs Now, if you remember my last update, I mentioned a couple of spoiler names of characters who were going to appear in Judgement-Day (Which is still on tab for being my final story in 2012.) Well, I figured I might as well add a couple of pictures. Here they are: Farewell Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed this blog post as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave comments in the section below (prefereably nice ones :P) and I hope you have a great day! See Also *Vunto and Gribrak's promotional YouTube video *Gribrak's Brickshelf Gallery *Vunto's Brickshelf Gallery